The present invention relates to a bag for a Christmas tree and the like securing it to the top of a vehicle. The tree bag is designed to provide protection to a vehicles surface when transporting a Christmas tree and the like as well as to provide ease to the handler.
The use of Christmas tree bags is known in the prior art as Christmas tree bags heretofore were utilized for the purpose of storing a Christmas tree and/or covering Christmas trees to collect the fallen needles while simultaneously acting as a tree skirt as well as being devised for transporting the Christmas tree by means of a transport system on wheels to pull it behind a person or to transport by means of a satchel to carry over ones shoulder.
Christmas trees and the like are commonly heavy, bulky and are prone to shed needles and secretions from the tree. These properties are likely to make it cumbersome for the person transporting the tree as well as likely to cause damage to a vehicle roof top.
By way of example, the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,185 B2 to Hecht an original Christmas tree transport system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,775 to Carter discloses a Christmas tree transport and storage satchel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,999 to Phair discloses a Christmas tree bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,520 to Blackburn discloses a cover for a Christmas tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,906 to Bolanz discloses a Christmas tree cover.